


A Slice of Life

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! Jake's going to be thirteen in a few days! But what should Jane get him? And why is Roxy acting so strange... U_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Life

   Jane opened up the chat window, Jake was pestering her. She quickly clicked on the message and ~~tried to still her heart as it fluttered in her chest~~ typed up a response.

 GT: Jane!

 GG: Hi Jake!

 GT: Are you aware of any special events coming up?

 GG: I'm sensing you're referring to your upcoming birthday, am I right?

 GT: Why Jane! What a considerate observation about my impending graduation to the great 1-3

 GG: Ever observant, Jake! :B

 GG: I was actually just contemplating what to get, or maybe make, you!

 GT: How very considerate, Jane!

 GT: I actually know what would make this the best birthday ever!

 GG: Well, shucks buster, shoot, what can I do for you to make this the best birthday ever?

 GT: It would be absolutely *bully* to partake in a slice of the famously delicious cake you so often boast about.

   Jane was completely floored. How could she possibly get so much as a crumb to Jake on his little fantasy island when the mail took so long to get there?! She could procrastinate on things like this because Roxy could always hack the system so that she could send it a few days instead of a few months in advance. She still didn't know how she did it, but cakes are very delicate and there's always the possibility of it going stale or the icing smearing inside of some cardboard box, and she wanted to send Jake her best work. So she told him

 GG: Of course! You can count on me to make this the best Birth-Day ever, Mr. English.

 GT: Lovely! I can't wait to sink my teeth into that predictably delicious cake that I'm sure will be made with a generous helping of love.

[ GT ceased pestering GG ]

   UGH! Did I _seriously_ just type that?!?!, Jane thought while she rammed her head into the keys on her computer. She might as well ask her resident life-saver for some help. Hopefully Roxy has some convoluted scheme up her sleeve... or underneath some fanfiction... or in her martini glass which is most likely where the straw she would even more likely be sipping from would be. Jane sighed and clicked on TG's Pesterchum icon.

 GG: Roxy?

 GG: Please tell me you're sober enough to take something seriously.

 TG: hay, I teik everythign srsly

 TG: *take

 TG: *eferythin

 TG: *waterv

 TG: *#$%@^#&%$& >x<

 GG: Typos aside, I need your help.

 TG: shoot, Jany, wut can my mad skullz do to help my besf treind evar?

 TG: *skillz

 TG: *everything else is rit

 GG: *huff* , well, I was hoping you could help me out with Jake's present

 TG: sure, when 'ya snendin it?

 TG: *sendin

 GG: Well, it's not that simple. See, he wants me to... bake him a... cake.

 TG: 'dawww!!!!!

 GG: ...

 TG: oh.

 TG: oooooooohhhhhh.

 TG: oh, Janey, hower yu gonna send it to im?!

 GG: That's what I need you to take seriously!

 GG: I need you to help me. Put the problem through your 'mad rigors' and appearify a solution with your mythical ray gun thingy!

 TG: I think you just slolvd your problem yursalf.

 GG: What?

 TG: Junst make th ceka on Jaje's B-Day, ill tak crea of th rst.

 TG: *... nevermind

 GG: ... alright, I'll trust you with this one.

 GG: But that's an awfully short deadline. Are you sure you can get it to him on time?

 TG: Jane.

 GG: Yes?

 TG: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee

 GG: :B...?

 TG: Jane.

 TG: Have I ever failed you?

 GG: No?

 TG: ecscactally

 TG: so trust me and bake the cake.

 GG: Okay, if you insist.

 GG: Oh, and by the way,

 GG: *exactly

 TG: oh, thx *wonk

 GG: Sigh... :B

[GG ceased pestering TG]

   Roxy leaned back and took another sip of her martini while pulling her appearifying gun from underneath a pile of drunken stupor-induced fanfictions. She hoped Jane would do what she said. If she didn't, the entire plan was screwed.

   Over the next few days, Jane worried about Jake's present, Roxy worried about Jane, and Jake waited excitedly for when the promised baked goods would be delivered. When Jane made the cake, she was pretty sure she put more worry than love into it. And that was pretty much the equivalent of moving a mountain with her bowl-buster alone ~~, considering the already insane crush she had on him.~~ When she finished expertly icing it, she checked with Roxy.

 TG: Gr8.

 TG: Now put it in a box, and leave it on the porch.

 TG: Jake's thatnk-you should be fortcoming

 TG: *thank

 TG: *forth

   Jane was completely perplexed. Oh well, never question Roxy Lalonde. She carefully placed the cake inside a spacious green box, and placed it on the porch like she was told. But when she moved to the window to wait for the mailman, the box was gone! How odd...

**meanwhile**

Roxy studied to cake. Absolutely perfect! Just as she'd suspected. She then executed her master plan. She pointed her gun at the birthday cards she and Jane had made and set the destination. Done! Jake was going to love this cake.

**Later**

Jake avidly watched the skies, waiting for the telltale plane that would deliver the birthday treat he'd been waiting for. But instead, the plate complete with expertly iced 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE' and beautiful piping simply appeared in his hands! This was unexpected, but also extremely riveting. He was quite excited to guzzle down the delightful confection. But then, he noticed something inside halfway through enjoying it. It was his birthday card! Or should he say _cards!_ Jane had somehow gotten Roxy to coordinate with her and baked the cards in! And all without singeing them... by Jove, Jane was a fantastic baker! He'd have to thank her... as soon as he finished the cake. Maybe he could coordinate with Roxy for Jane's birthday... and he wouldn't want to leave his best bro, Dirk, out! Yes, and he had the perfect gift to send her, if all worked well. He couldn't wait for Jane's birthday.

 


End file.
